


Socks and How to Wear Them

by Saraste



Series: Holiday fics 2017 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Harry comes home to Draco wearing socks.





	Socks and How to Wear Them

Harry looks at Draco.

 

Draco looks back, smirking.

 

‘That is not how you wear wool socks,’ Harry finally says, voice strained.

 

Draco stretches. ‘Why ever not? The floors of this ancient and noble house  _ are  _ absolutely freezing come December.’ He flexes more. Blows a kiss.  _ ‘I'm delicate. _ ’

 

Harry let's out a strangled noise. ‘But you're supposed to wear them with clothes!’

 

‘Am I not wearing any clothes?’ Draco looks down his naked body, badly faking surprise. His grey eyes are all invitation when he looks at Harry again. ‘You’d better come here and warm me up, then.’

 

‘You’re impossible,’ Harry tells him but goes and they shock the remaining portrait in the sitting room into leaving his frame in a huff, not that either of them notices, preoccupied with each other as they are. 


End file.
